Three Courses of Death
Three Courses of Death is the first episode of the Buddhist Monkey story line and is the second episode of the action spin-off, Ka-Pow!. Plot The episode begins by showing pictures of Buddhist Monkey fighting against three Generic Tree Ninjas. The pictures are shown in rapid succession, increasing in speed until the viewer finally sees Buddhist Monkey kill two ninjas and injure the third. The remaining ninja returns to his master, The Dark Shadow Lord, to bring news of their failure. Not taking this well, The Shadow Lord touches the ninja's head, causing his eyes to burst from their sockets and his body to disappear in a wave of lightning. The Shadow Lord gives an order to a subordinate in the shadows, who proceeds to run off. Back at Buddhist Monkey's quaint home on a lake, the protagonist enters his home while Panda Mom roots through his garbage for food, without luck. Inside, Buddhist Monkey pours tea into an old, cracked cup and thinks back to his younger days. A young student with an afro, Buddhist Monkey, rubs stones together to start a fire under a tea pot while his sensei, an Orangutan, sleeps nearby. Buddhist Monkey succeeds in starting a small fire, when his master begins rubbing his fingers together. Suddenly, the tea pot heats up and explodes, burning off Buddhist Monkey's afro. Though saddened at the loss of his hair, he humbly bows to his master, who offers him some tea, seemingly in the same cup present Buddhist Monkey is holding. Back in the present time, a pig warrior, Char Sui, suddenly emerges from the shadows beneath a small whicker basket next to Buddhist Monkey. Char Sui and Buddhist Monkey stare at each other for a few seconds before Char Sui attacks. He uses a set of claws ripped off an animal as sharp weapons, though Buddhist Monkey manages to quickly disarm him. Char Sui begins throwing paper bombs, which are shaped like dumplings, at Buddhist Monkey, who dodges them left and right. Buddhist Monkey catches a group of bombs in an umbrella and throws them at Char Sui, destroying most of his house. Buddhist Monkey stays focused on Char Sui, who lies face down on the floor. Suddenly, two giant claws come out of Char Sui's hat, until eventually Char Sui hangs by his head underneath a giant crab. Buddhist Monkey is grabbed by the tail and tossed out of his house, landing near the bank of the lake. The clouds suddenly part, and Buddhist Monkey sees the spirit of the Sensei Orangutan in the sun, rubbing his fingers and creating fire on his hand. With a new sense of determination, Buddhist Monkey prepares to end the battle once and for all. The crab jumps into the lake and Buddhist Monkey stands up, rubbing his hands together. The crab lunges at Buddhist Monkey, who finally creates a strong fire in his hands. He dodges the crab's attack and sticks his hands in the lake, boiling the water and the crab to death. Char Sui's body explodes from the extreme heat. The Shadow Lord watches this through a pool of water in a basin, angry at Char Sui's failure. Later, Buddhist Monkey places a cup of tea on his sensei's grave, praying in thanks. After the credits, Panda Mom sits sadly near a fire, roasting a fish skeleton she found in Buddhist Monkey's trash can for dinner. One of the giant crab's cooked claws suddenly washes ashore, and she celebrates her good fortune. Deaths #Sensei Orangutan died permanently prior to the episode in an unknown fashion. His tombstone is seen at the end. #Two Generic Tree Ninjas are killed in combat by Buddhist Monkey. #A Generic Tree Ninja is killed by The Shadow Lord for his failure. #The Giant Crab is boiled alive. #Char Sui explodes from the extreme heat given off by the lake. Injuries #Buddhist Monkey is stabbed in the arms by claw-shaped chicken drumsticks. #Buddhist Monkey is thrown into a cymbal and then bottles. #Char Sui gets kicked in the face. #Buddhist Monkey is violently slammed into a wall by an exploding meat bun. #Char Sui is blasted by multiple exploding meat buns in an umbrella. #Buddhist Monkey is slammed through three pillars, and hurled across the lake (stone-skipping style) by his tail. Destruction #The shozokus on two Generic Tree Ninja's are torn open by a staff. #One Generic Tree Ninja's shozoku completely vanishes from existence. #Buddhist Monkey is pinned against a window leaving cracks in it. #A table breaks in half. #Buddhist Monkey breaks a gong. #Some cups and pitchers are broken by Buddhist Monkey. #Char Sui breaks through a glass tank. #Buddhist Monkey leaves cracks in a wall after a bomb detonates. #An umbrella filled with bombs blows up a huge portion of Buddhist Monkey's house. #The crab's claws hit the ground several times leaving cracks. #Buddhist Monkey flies through three poles. #Char Sui's clothing explodes when he dies. Goofs #Buddhist Monkey's tail disappears three times. #*The very beginning. #*When he realizes he's holding a bomb. #*When he falls from the wall after the first bomb explodes. #Panda mom's plate disappears after The Giant Crab's claw goes washes up to her. Category:Ka-Pow! Category:Ka-Pow! Episodes Category:Irregular Episodes Category:Buddhist Monkey Episodes Category:Spin-Offs Category:Episodes Starring Buddhist Monkey Category:Episodes Category:Episodes With No Debatable Deaths